The Baudot TTY or TDD is the most common "text telephone" used by the deaf in the U.S. The TTY is largely incompatible with new and emerging communications systems such as web browsers, e-mail and voice mail systems, wireless networks, and Internet chat and messaging protocols. In the proposed R&D NXi will develop server level technology designed for centralized locations in a communications infrastructure, i.e., the approach will be one of creating servers which can link to both TTYs and diverse communications systems. On the client side, Java "freeware" will be developed for web browsers. Service bureaus, relay services, and other communications companies such as two way paging services will be able to extend and link to the technology developed to provide new services to the deaf, as well as provide access to previously incompatible communications systems. In the proposed R&D NXi will build on its existing high density TTY modem hardware and network technology. The Phase I R&D will demonstrate that a coordinated approach of centralized servers together with customized end user software can solve many problems in the field of deaf communications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Recent federal law mandates equal communications access for the deaf or speech impaired, if such access is "readily achievable" and not an "undue burden". The goal of the proposed R&D is to make TDD access and services readily achievable by creating an infrastructure of communication servers and the technology should find acceptance.